


Before Everything

by Cheol_Apple



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romance, Sort Of, they don't do this often lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheol_Apple/pseuds/Cheol_Apple
Summary: On the cusp of greatness, the Black Dragon tries his luck with the Yin-yang Geomancer.
Relationships: Luo Yi/Yu Zhong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Before Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Once again crossposted from my [ig](https://www.instagram.com/cheol_apple/) . It's a companion/prequel to [After Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609384), which is also posted here.

Throughout the Cadia Riverlands, chaos is brewing. The murmurs of the people are rampant amidst louder cries of fear. Smoke rises from burnt lands, and even the Hidden Land of the Dragon Palace is less resplendent, though anticipating its end. The perpetrator of this all simply watches from above—Yu Zhong, the fierce Black Dragon. He will not attack them tonight, though. Tomorrow, the final battle against the Oriental Fighters shall commence, and the true leader of the Riverlands shall be known once and for all.

But tonight... Tonight is a different story.

Luo Yi sat somewhere atop his back as he dove through the wind, cold and biting. He was used to this, but he wondered how the geomancer felt, who was more attuned to the earth than anyone he ever knew. He imagined what she looked like-her pearlescent hair teased into knots by the wind, the translucent mask knocked askew, uncovering the delicate features of her face—

He almost lost track of his flight, as he often does when he lets his thoughts stray to Luo Yi.

He felt a hand gently graze along his side.

"We should land now, my lord," She murmured, her voice clear despite the howling wind. "You should save your strength."

He wanted to protest that he was by no means tired, but he never could resist her. They landed on a nearby cliff top, and he morphed back into his human form, stretching his sore muscles.

The mage watched him carefully as he did so. "Rest now, my lord. The battle will be long and arduous. Our army needs their leader." Then—"You shouldn't have taken the time to fly me around, like some little bird."

"Everyone needs some time to enjoy themselves, geomancer." Yu Zhong replied. "Even the fiercest warriors tend to become lonely."

Luo Yi only shook her head. "Loneliness never bothers me."

"Then there is something wrong about the way you view life." He realized too late how close he stood before her. A few strands of her hair remained tangled, and he unconsciously drew his fingers through them, shocking them both. Her hair felt like silk. "Aren't you the same person who told me that we will be truly invincible once we trust one another?"

"That has nothing to do with companionship."

"Who said anything about companionship?"

Luo Yi flushed. "Your hand is still in my hair."

"Maybe it belongs there."

They both grew still as Luo Yi's gaze went up to meet his. Her hand grasped his arm, guiding it away from her hair, but the touch let him know that she was far from annoyed.

"You don't belong to me, Black Dragon. Your place is firmly set in between the victory which is destined to be yours and the world which is so against it."

"I don't give a damn if the world is against me. I have you."

"Our victories will be limitless." Luo Yi nodded.

Yu Zhong sighed. "It is a worthless one if I can't win over _you_."

Then Luo Yi did the most unexpected thing of the night yet.

She laughed.

Yu Zhong had never heard the geomancer laugh, not even when he was just training to become the Black Dragon. It is so unlike her tone and demeanor—light, airy, breathy—a song of full of air from a mage who controls the earth.

He could listen to it all day.

Luo Yi shook her head rather fondly, the hand that was on Yu Zhong's arm traveled down to squeeze his hand gently before letting him go.

"Conquer the Dragon's Altar first, Yu Zhong." She said, walking away. The slightest ghost of a smile remained on her lips. "Then we will see about conquering me."

' _Yu Zhong_ ', He noticed. ' _Not master, or my lord. Not even Black Dragon_.'

Yu Zhong stared out into the Riverlands' horizon once again, with the Dragon Palace gleaming faintly in the distance. Suddenly tomorrow seemed full of hope and promise. Victory was near...

... Then the Oriental Warriors struck the final blow, felling him on the bloody battlefield next to an unconscious Luo Yi, and it wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, everyone! Wash your hands always and practice social distancing!
> 
> comments and kudos are well-appreciated as always :)
> 
> (for updates and other stupid stuff follow me on ig [@cheol_apple](https://www.instagram.com/cheol_apple/) )


End file.
